Captive
by Mysterious Lilac
Summary: Sakura Haruno has grown into a strong Kunoichi. The downside is? The Akatsuki have their eyes on her. My first fanfic! Rated T just in case. R&R! I do not own Naruto.


My feet thudded against the hard ground while I was on my way to Sunagakure to deliver a scroll to the Kazekage. It was a solo mission and I was the only one Tsunade trusted enough to be given the mission. It really was simple enough; deliver a run-of-the-mill style scroll to the Kazekage. Sounds easy enough, right?

Wrong.

Because somehow the goddamned Akatsuki discovered my whereabouts and my intentions. Times like these I regret being the friend of the vessel of the Kyuubi. Don't get me wrong; I love Naruto like a brother and I have no idea what I would do if neither he nor Sasuke were apart of my life, a large part at that.

Speaking of Sasuke, I hate him with a passion, yet I was still throwing my heart out to him, knowing well that it would be a strike-out. Besides, what did I ever see in him? I always knew he was a cold, heartless bastard, yet I still tossed that fast ball... In a way, though, I'm glad I met him, because if I hadn't, I wouldn't have been given the chance to train and become stronger and I wouldn't have become the ninja I am today.

Wait, I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? Excuse me, I sometimes forget stuff like that. My name is Sakura Haruno, and I'm the Godaime Hokage's apparentice and one of the most acclaimed medical ninja in the Five Great Nations. The downside of such a title? I have now made a name for myself in the ninja world. That sounds great, right?

Wrong yet again, my friend.

However, I do understand. When I first found out about it, I was like "YEAH, TAKE THAT INO-PIG!" Then, I found out the next day, on a cut and dry reconnaissance mission, that I was made a large target for enemy ninja, and that made me more likely to get killed in the confrontations that would come more often.

That brings me to my current situation. I was on a mission that was easy as pie, and the immortals of the Akatsuki popped up out of nowhere like damn magicians or something. The only bad part about that was the fact I was nearly out of chakra from a run in with a Sound ninja blocking the border between the lands of Fire and Grass. Don't get me wrong; I was sure as hell not weak, the ninja just seemed to multiply as more popped up, seemingly out of nowhere, and I was forced to fight each one individually until I was left, petered out.

I decided I would take a short rest, but, of course, the Immortals had to ruin that. As I sat down against the base of a large, thick tree, I felt an unusual, unfamiliar pang of chakra from behind me. I kept feeling it getting stronger and stronger until my chakra was almost clashing with it internally.

I know, you're already thinking, "WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU INSANE! SOMEONE CRAZY IS OUT THERE TRYING TO KILL YOU? RUN!" Well, I thought that momentarily, too, but I figured, hey, I'm honestly too tired to give a rat's hat about anyone that could appear at any given time, and what do you know; The Immortal Zombie Brothers are what appear. They don't even use the element of surprise. They just walk up behind me as I whip around, like I'm some fangirl giving off an ear-splitting squeal and beginning to passout due to a massive nose bleed.

**"What are you waiting for! JUMP THEM, NOW! CHA!"** A voice inside my head boomed.

"Inner Sakura, is that you?" I asked to nobody in particular, placing a hand on my forehead, taking my eyes off the brothers.

**"No, it's your fairy godmother!"**

"Damn, I thought I got rid of you."

**"Nice to see you too, babe!"** The voice faded away and I realized I was talking out loud and removed the hand from my forehead. Hidan and Kakuzu were ogling at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Just you, good lookin'," the silver-haired one, named Hidan, said with such a curt seductive edge in his voice.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" I spat.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" he mocked. He raised the scythe from his back and that's when I knew that I was about to engage in a battle with an Akatsuki member.

An Akatsuki member that could not die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction ever, so I know it's not perfect. But I put a lot of effort into this. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but it may take a while. Please review! More reviews means faster updates!**


End file.
